


Levi senpai

by Brittneychan



Series: Copypastas [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Copypasta, Cursed, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittneychan/pseuds/Brittneychan
Summary: I made a cursed Ereri crack copypasta





	Levi senpai

Levi is so cute OwO I use to jerk off to the thought of him having sex with me just thinking about him entering me and claiming me as his own me cum UwU. One night I jerked off so hard that I accidentally transformed into a titan!! Kyaaaaaa~I was sooooooooooo embarrassed gyaaaa~. Then Levi and his squad came over to me to find out why I transformed and I only partly transformed so my lower half was showing including my Penis!! kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~. he looked at my dick and said he thinks it's cute?!!!! whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa???!!! Levi-heichou thinks my penis is cute?! Then I passed out from excitement. After that everynight Levi came into my room and had sex with me!!! kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ UwU it was like a dream! his penis was soooooooooooooooooo BIG!!! I called him penis-kun! When I went to grab it he would twitch like crazy!!! he really liked it when I put him in my mouth and he would start perking up!! like owo nya~ and if I keep going then Sperm-sama would come out!!! sperm-sama tasted soooooooooo good! and the best thing is that Levi-senpai would start moaning like crazy!!!! uwu I love levi-senpai!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make more if you want


End file.
